The National Coalition for Cancer Survivorship (NCCS) will convene the First National Congress on Cancer Survivorship in Washington, D.C., November 10-14, 1995, to help guide cancer policy and programs into the 21st century by unifying and mobilizing the cancer community and by adding to its knowledge of survivorship issues. NCCS, as the largest national network of organizations, institutions, and individuals representing and advocating for people with all types of cancer, will provide key stakeholders in cancer -- survivors, professional organizations, patient groups, cancer survivor organizations, medical facilities, researchers, health care providers, academia, the media and government policy makers -- the opportunity to meet together, explore urgent problems, define crucial cancer issues, develop solutions, and map out strategic plans to implement them. The First National Congress will bring together these diverse groups to build consensus around common areas of interest, discuss different viewpoints, learn from one another, and further develop collaborative relationships by building new networks and expanding existing ones across all cancer interests. This initiative will improve information dissemination and increase providers' capacity to address needs of the nation's growing population of cancer survivors. Congress components include: Town Hall Meetings to lay groundwork and provide follow-through community forums; Cancer Survivor Survey; Major briefing papers on five key survivorship topics -- 1)Quality Care in the Year 2000 2)Psychosocial Needs 3)Biomedical Research 4)Genetic Research and Testing, and 5)Long-Term and Late Effects -- written collaboratively by experts in a variety of cancer-related fields - - professionally reviewed and edited; Plenary sessions on cutting edge aspects of cancer Communication, Education, & Mobilization; Workshops offering suggested individual and group action steps; Cancer Leadership Summit; Panel and Open Forum: "Ensuring Quality Cancer Care in the Year 2000"; Beyond the Congress: Continuing the Momentum -- Post-Congress publications, public education campaigns, and collaboration building to ensure the best quality of life possible for cancer survivors.